


Panic, Fear, Anger

by JustSomeMusings



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl makes it better, Glenn is not a happy camper, M/M, Spoilers from 2.05 and up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMusings/pseuds/JustSomeMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from twdkinkmeme: Glenn goes out to tell Andrea exactly what he thinks about her almost shooting Daryl.<br/>Then, when Daryl finally wakes up (either before or after Carol comes in), Glenn gives Daryl a piece of his mind for being an idiot and taking a horse without permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic, Fear, Anger

Glenn is barley keeping it together. Daryl was already hurt badly and then fucken Andrea had to go and make it worse. Watching Daryl fall after wishing he would just come home all day long was just too much. He feels like he’s going to explode. He can’t calm down. It’s just a never ending cycle of what if in his mind. What if Daryl had been bitten in the woods? What if he had never come home? What if Andrea killed him? What if Daryl is dead or dying because of her? 

He’s never like this. He tries not to let his emotions take complete control over him like this, but the panic, the anger, and the absolute fear are completely overtaking him. He never gets this angry or frustrated. He never feels this out of control. He wants to hit something. Punch something. Kick something. He just feels ready to kill someone. If Daryl dies he doesn’t know what he’s going to do. Daryl is what he’s got left. That’s it. Somebody better protect Andrea if Daryl dies because Glenn just might kill her. 

He’s following Rick and Shane into the house as they carry Daryl with T-Dog right behind them. He tries to follow them into the room only to be pushed out by Rick and have the door shut in his face once Hershel gets into the room. Glenn does everything short of kick the door in to get into the room, but they won’t open up. Daryl is in there. He’s in there unconscious, hurt, and maybe dying and they won’t let Glenn in. The anger, the fear, the panic all go up another notch.

T-Dog places his hand on his shoulder, which makes Glenn jump because he forgot he was there. So not only in Daryl shot, he not allowed in the room, but he is also not aware of his surroundings and that’s what gets you killed around here. Everything is a mess and he wants to be in that room. Now. Right now. He shrugs off T-Dog’s hand and starts pacing. He’s not leaving this hallway until he knows that Daryl is ok. He really just wants to kick and scream and bang on the door until they let him in, but he doesn’t want to startle or scare anyone so that he gets hurt further. 

That thought sends him spiraling further into misery because what if they can’t fix him. He looked pretty beat up and grimy before he got shot. What if something got infected or something vital got hit? What they can’t help him? Glenn stops pacing and stares at the door. He needs to be in there. He goes to knock on the door, but T-Dog stops him by standing in front of it. And absurdly that makes him want to cry. He takes a deep breathe, closes his eyes, and tries to calm down. 

“Glenn? Are you ok?” Lori asks and places a hand on his shoulder; he opens his eyes to look at her and she must be able to tell something because she just grabs him and hugs him, “He’s gonna be ok. He’s tough. He’s gonna be fine.” 

“I wanna be in there. I need to be in there,” Glenn whispers and pulls away to start pacing again. Lori slides down the wall to sit on the ground. T-Dog looks at her and she nods her head towards the front door. He takes off to go deal with the drama outside. Lori watches Glenn pace and just hopes that they get some news soon. When they start hearing the sounds of muffled voices in the room Glenn goes still and stares at the door. 

Rick and Shane come out of room about forty five minutes later with good news on the prevailing health of Daryl and that he’s going to ok. Glenn feels his chest lighten a little and the anger, pain, fear reaches levels that he can control. It’s going to be ok. Daryl is going to be ok. Glenn lets out a slow relieved breathe. He tries to go to the door of the room, but Rick stops him. 

“Hershel said no one can go in yet,” Rick says in his sheriff’s voice. Shane nods his head in agreement. That anger level? Yeah, it’s back through the roof. He lets out a frustrated, strangled yell before he stomps off to the outside and slams the front door as he goes. Rick and Shane stare after him in shock. Lori takes a deep breathe before following the younger man outside. This is not going to go well. She just hopes that Andrea is no where in sight. 

They won’t let him see him. He has to see him. He needs to be able to know for himself that he’s ok. He wants to talk to him, touch him, hold him. He has to make sure Daryl is ok, but they won’t let him. Rationally he knows that he should just be ok with Rick telling him that Daryl is going to be fine, but he’s not. He can’t be. He has to see Daryl for himself for it be real. He needs it to be real. He can’t lose Daryl. He blows out a frustrated breath as Lori exits the house. 

Glenn looks around for the first time since leaving the house and notices that pretty much everyone except Andrea and Dale are in the front yard. Carol is standing next to Carl and Glenn can hear her quietly explaining the situation to him, while Carl himself looks upset and confused. T-Dog is leaning against the porch railing his eyes following Glenn as he paces back and forth on the porch. When Lori comes out she stops right in his path. He stops and looks at her, but not pacing only makes him fidget. He’s angry and anxious and she needs to move. 

“You need to calm down,” Lori states in her stern mother’s voice. Tell him something he doesn’t know. He’s not like her though. He can’t just take Rick’s word for it and move on. He has to see for himself and that means getting into Daryl’s room and making sure that he’s fine up to Glenn’s standards of fine, which are higher than anyone else’s in this little rag tag group of survivors. He glares at Lori until she steps out of his path and he resumes pacing. 

He hears Rick and Shane come out of the house and have a quiet conversation with Lori, which he knows is about him. They’re all confused. He can feel it. These city folk are attempting to figure out why he’s acting the way he’s acting. He doesn’t blame them. He would be trying to figure it out too if he was in their position. They haven’t exactly been observant, so they weren’t likely to figure it out in the first place. He doubts they’ll figure it out now unless he spells it all out for them, which he’s not particularly inclined to do. 

Dale and Andrea come into view. Dale looks like he’s practically carrying her. Andrea looks broken. Glenn viciously hopes that she is. How the hell could she have shot Daryl? Why doesn’t she ever listen to anyone? The girl has to be the most selfish brat he has ever met in his life. He kind wants to hit her. Well not kind of. He wants to hit her. Maybe it’ll knock some sense into her. He take a deep harsh breathe and tries to calm himself down. 

“How’s he doing?” Dale questions looking at Rick for answers before his eyes settle on Glenn in puzzlement at the younger man’s pacing. 

“Hershel says that he’s gonna to be fine. Got himself beat up pretty bad and the bullet just grazed him, but he’s gonna be ok so long as he takes a load off for a few days,” Rick replies and then looks at Glenn before looking at Dale and shrugging to indicate that he has no idea what that’s about. 

“Good,” Andrea mumbles out, “That’s good.” 

Glenn stops. Everyone tenses. He turns and stares at her. 

“Good?” he questions in a flat, dead eerily calm voice, “That’s good? You shot him and all you have to say is that’s good?” 

“Well I just mean that it’s good that I just grazed him,” Andrea looks like she’s trying to plead with him to understand her, but the anger that’s been simmering just below the surface all day boils over. 

“Oh yes because grazing someone with a bullet is perfectly acceptable. Not listening to people when they tell you not to shoot is fine. You just stand over there and do what you want like you always do,” Glenn growls out and takes a step towards her, “You are so fucken selfish. You never stop to think about what you’re doing or who you’re going to hurt. You just do it cause it’ll make you feel better.” 

Andrea is trembling and tears are falling in a steady stream from her eyes, but Glenn doesn’t care. Dale steps up to wrap an arm around her shoulders and shoots Glenn a glare. That just riles him up even more. 

“Maybe you should calm down,” Dale says in a voice that’s supposed to be pacifying, but just comes out patronizing. Glenn lets out a harsh laugh. 

“Maybe she should have learned how to fucking shoot before she picked up a gun. Maybe she should make sure she’s not shooting a person. Maybe she should learn to listen when other people tell her no. Maybe she should care about other people,” he snarls out and takes another step towards the two others making them back up with haste. He’s down two of the stairs before he feels Lori’s hand on his arm. 

“I know none of you really care about Daryl, but I do. I do and he was already in bad shape without you shooting him. Oh, I’m sorry. Grazing him,” he snaps out, “You all want to coddle her then fine, go ahead, but I won’t. Not anymore. You almost killed him and I can’t forgive you for that. Think about that fucken consequence the next time you go to ignore someone when they say not to do something.” 

He turns on his heel releasing Lori’s grip on his shoulder and knocks Rick and Shane out of the way to get into the house and to leave the stunned silence behind him. He slides down to the floor next to the door to wait until he’s allowed in. He’s not moving until he gets to see Daryl. He hears the front door slam open and then close. Let them come. He’ll just fight anyone off if they even try to move him away from this door. 

No one comes near him though and the door to Daryl’s room remains stubbornly closed. 

Glenn moves to sit opposite the door, so that he can glare at it until it opens. He knows that this is really stupid and ridiculous, but the door is really pissing him off by not opening. He’s feels a little bit like an idiot for sitting here and glaring at a door, but he really just wants to see Daryl. Really badly. It’s kind of crazy how much it’s eating away at him that he can’t just see Daryl. He’s seen him pretty much everyday of his life since all the end of the world stuff went down, except for when the man goes hunting and even then he sometimes went with, and to not see him now when he’s hurt is killing him. 

He’s also starting to feel kind of bad for yelling at Andrea. Not enough to take any of it back because the girl shot Daryl and deserved to be put in her place, but he does feel bad about scaring her. Sort of. Maybe. She had it coming though. Everyone has mollified her since Amy’s death and about time that she realizes that there are other people around who care about her and that she’s hurting. She is not the only one that lost someone nor will she be the last. She had enough time to be self-centered. Plus she shot, or grazed or whatever, Daryl. That’s not ok. 

The door finally, finally opens. Hershel steps out and stares at Glenn who just looks at him hopefully. Hershel sighs, nods, and steps out of the doorway as Glenn scrambles up and tears into the room to see Daryl, who looks like shit. He’s covered in dirt and grime with his side stitched up and a bandage covering the bullet grazing on his head. None of that matters though because he’s alive. He’s alive and giving Glenn a small smile of reassurance. He holds his arms out for Glenn and Glenn can finally breathe. 

He’s immediately in the bed on the reverse side of the stitches cuddled up to Daryl. He traces his fingers down the other man’s face to make sure that he is still all there. His fingers run down from Daryl’s forehead to trace down the angle of his nose to outline his cheekbone and sketch out the curve of his lips. His fingertips skate down the mans neck to run his fingers down his chest and places his palm over where the man’s heart is so that he can feel it beat. The steady heart beat has him placing his head on his chest to feel the rise and fall as Daryl breathes. He’s alive. He’s ok. 

“Chinaman I ain’t gonna die. I’ve had worse,” Daryl grumbles from where his face is buried in Glenn’s hair and pressing kisses to his scalp. Without any hesitation Glenn sits up, sends the other man a death glare that would murder other death glares, and then promptly punches Daryl in his good arm. 

“What the hell!” Daryl yelps. He sits up and starts rubbing his arm, while mumbling something about crazy violent Asians. Glenn cups the side of his face, brushing a thumb across his cheek bone. Daryl stops rubbing his arm and stares questioningly at Glenn. Glenn punches him again. Daryl hisses in pain and glares at him. 

“You’re a fucking idiot. I cannot believe you managed to take the one nervous horse on the entire fucking farm. It never occurred to you to ask Hershel for a horse. Seriously? You’re a moron. You could have just asked for a horse,” Glenn takes a deep breathe, “And then you wouldn’t have gotten hurt or fucking shot. I mean really Daryl you are-”

Daryl leans over and kisses him. Glenn shuts up. 

“I’m sorry,” Daryl murmurs against his lips. 

“Never ever do anything like this ever again,” Glenn whispers back, “I almost lost you Daryl. I can’t lose you.” 

Daryl slides his hand up to the back of Glenn’s neck and hauls him in for another kiss. Glenn ends up straddling Daryl’s lap as the other man leans against the headboard and carefully avoids the side that’s been stitched up. Daryl throws his arms around his waist to pull Glenn impossibly closer. Glenn buries one hand in Daryl’s hair and the other he twists into the other mans shirt. He’s never letting go. 

“Don’t think this gets you off the hook,” Glenn breathes into Daryl’s mouth as the other man chuckles, “I’m still mad at you for being a moron.” 

“You go right on being mad, but I’m still gonna try and find her. And I’m still gonna do what I have to, to keep you safe,” Daryl growls back. He attacks Glenn’s mouth until his lips are red with being bitten, sucked, licked, and all Glenn can do is let out little hitching gasps. Daryl’s hands wander to the hem of Glenn’s T-shirt and then slip up it to found hot bare skin. Glenn buries his face in Daryl’s neck to plant kisses along it and Daryl’s jaw line before he reaches his mouth again for a heated sloppy kiss that leaves them both breathless. 

“Daryl,” Glenn moans as the man rids him of his baseball cap in T-shirt in one swift go that Glenn still doesn’t quite understand how he does. Daryl slides his hands up Glenn’s chest until his hands are behind Glenn’s neck and he can tug him down to kiss him. The slide of tongue, the nip of a lip, and Glenn is squirming in Daryl’s lap, while trying to get closer to the other man. Daryl’s arm return to holding his waist and one of his hands sneaks in between them to squeeze the bulge that’s made Glenn’s jeans infinitely tighter. Glenn’s strangled moan gets lost in Daryl’s mouth. 

Glenn inhales sharply when he feels Daryl flick open the button to his jeans and then pulls down the zipper teasingly slow. He scrambles off Daryl to pull the jeans and his boxers out of the way as quickly as possible. As soon as he’s out of his clothing he is back in Daryl’s arms. Daryl’s hands land on his ass, which he gives a firm squeeze that makes Glenn groan. Glenn slides one hand up around Daryl’s neck again and the other hand he lays flat on Daryl’s chest, so he can feel his comforting heartbeat. That heartbeat means Daryl is alive and safe and whole. 

Glenn returns the favor and helps Daryl slowly get out of his jeans. He may be wonderfully and amazingly alive, but he’s still injured…cause he’s an idiot…and if they’re going to do this, and they definitely are, they are going to do it, so that Daryl doesn’t get hurt more. Glenn gets off Daryl’s lap. Daryl takes a huge inhale of breathe and lifts up a little. Glenn swiftly helps him tug the jeans off of his waist. He places himself at the end of the bed and works each pant leg slowly off Daryl while the man shifts to get comfortable. And of course he’d gone commando. 

Glenn slinks his way back the bed towards Daryl’s lap. Daryl licks his lips as Glenn settles himself in his lap. When their cocks nudge together Glenn can’t help, but let out a moan that turns into a whine when Daryl takes both of them in hand and strokes. Glenn is panting as he hides his face in Daryl’s neck and gasping for air as Daryl’s hand tightens around them and twists his wrist when he gets the heads of their cocks. Harsh pants escape Glenn’s lips as he begins to buck up into Daryl’s hands. 

“Shhhhh babe. I’ll get you there. I’m right here. I’m gonna get you there,” Daryl whispers in his air before he places a kiss to Glenn’s ear, “I got you. Never gonna let you go. Breathe babe.” 

Glenn takes a deep breathe as he releases it, it becomes a moan because Daryl’s other hand has come to rest on his ass and his thumb presses against Glenn’s opening. Daryl’s thumb presses harder on the tight ring of muscle as his fist tightly slips up their two cocks and presses the heads together making Glenn emit little whimpers into the curve of the other man’s neck. Daryl presses his thumb to the slit on the head of Glenn’s cock and runs his thumb around the rim of Glenn’s entrance. Glenn shivers. He’s barley holding on. His entire body is trembling from pleasure and relief. It’s a potent combination that has him clinging to Daryl as much as he can. 

“That’s it babe. That’s it. I’m right here. Let go. I got you. C’mon,” Daryl keeps up the stream of whispers in his ear. His breath ghosting over the fragile shell of Glenn’s ear. Glenn could feel the soft kisses pressed to his neck. The mumbles of words fusing to his skin. He pulled his own face out of Daryl’s neck and pressed his forehead to Daryl’s. Daryl kisses him. Just the barest brush of lips over lips. Glenn’s eyes slowly open and look into Daryl’s. 

“I love you,” he whispers to Daryl. He’d never said it before. Daryl had almost died and Glenn had never told him. Daryl had to know. Glenn needed Daryl to know. 

“I know babe. I know. It’s ok. I know,” Daryl murmurs back, “Let go. I’ve got you. Always gonna be here. I love you too. Always.” 

Glenn lets go with one last twist of Daryl’s wrist and the slip of his thumb past the tight ring of muscle. A harsh choked sob of Daryl’s name escapes his throat. Glenn can feel himself emptying into Daryl’s hand and onto his chest. He can still feel Daryl mouthing words into his skin. Can feel the other man tightens his grip on them and then coat them a few strokes later. Glenn presses kisses to the panting lips of the man in front of him. Daryl groans when Glenn slips his hands up his chest to bury them in his hair. He pets the short stands at the base of the other men’s neck until the other’s breathing relaxes into a normal pace. 

One of Daryl’s arms comes to wrap around his waist to pull him as close as possible and the other comes up to thumb along his cheekbone, his chin, his lips. Glenn presses a kiss to the exploring thumb. He closes his eyes as Daryl presses kisses onto the path his thumb just traced. Glenn smiles when Daryl’s lips reach his. The kiss is less of a kiss and more of them smiling against each others mouths. They don’t get much alone time, but Glenn is going to make damn sure that they do in the future. These soft, quiet moments with Daryl are the ones for lives for. The ones that he absolutely adores. The kisses, the feel of his touch, the warm puff of breathe on his skin, and quietly whispered words are the memories that Glenn keeps closest to his chest. 

He loves Daryl. Daryl loves him. That’s all that matters. 

They can both hear the footsteps coming up the hall, but they’re too lazy to cover up. Daryl won’t let Glenn go anyway. Glenn’s everything and he’s not letting him go. Besides the footsteps will probably go by the room anyway. It’s probably someone looking for the bathroom at the end of the hallway. Daryl’s reaches up and disentangles one of Glenn’s hands from his neck and entangles it with his hand instead. He presses a kiss to the knuckles, which makes Glenn grin at him. 

“Sap,” the kid mumbles against his lips before he kisses Daryl before he can come up with a retort. The footsteps stop. 

“Holy shit! Naked! You are…holy shit…my eyes. Oh my God my eyes!,” T-Dog moans out burying his face in his hands, “What the fuck guys? What the fuck?” 

Glenn blushes bright red and hides his face in Daryl’s neck, while Daryl growls at T-Dog and attempts to find the sheet to cover them up. He manages to hook it with his foot and drag it up a ways before he can’t move anymore because of Glenn. He nudges Glenn until the kid reaches out blindly behind him for the sheet because he refuses to un-stick himself from Daryl’s neck. He somehow manages to grab the sheet and haul it around the two of them. 

“Whatcha can’t knock?” Daryl snarls out. He scowls at T-Dog even as one of his hands finds the small of Glenn’s back and rubs small circles there. Glenn makes a grateful noise. 

“Knock?! Knock on what! The open door! You left the door wide open! You left it open and now I have a permanent image of the two of you naked burned into my retinas,” T-Dog exclaims and continues to rub his eyes as if it’ll remove the image of them from them, “I came to check on you guys cause everyone heard noises and I got volunteered! I’m gonna kill them! All of them! Next time close the damn door!” 

T-Dog slams the door shut on the way out for emphasis. Daryl doesn’t know whether to laugh or kick some ass for everyone being nosy. Glenn’s seems to be fine with making a second home out of Daryl’s neck. Other footsteps come running when the door slams and Glenn groans. This cannot be his life. 

“It’s fine Rick,” T-Dog says and then they here a quick, “No! Don’t go in there!” 

The door opens. 

“Seriously? The man just told you not to come in here, so you’re first thought is to come in,” Daryl barks out as he feels Glenn roll his eyes, “Jesus Christ.” 

Rick just stares at the mass of entangled Glenn, Daryl, and sheet that’s before him. Shane comes up behind him and just looks confused. T-Dog is down the hallway yelling I told you so and telling Lori not to come near here. 

“Man can’t get no privacy around here,” Daryl growls out, but Shane and Rick continue to stand in the doorway in shock, “That’s your cue to leave.” 

The two scramble out of the doorway and slam the door shut. Glenn starts laughing into his neck. How is this his life? The first time in forever that Daryl and him get to have any alone time and it’s interrupted by just about everyone. He is double, no triple, checking the door and the lock on the door next time. He can’t stop laughing and it honestly feels good. He hasn’t laughed this hard in a long time. Everything is good. Better than good. Daryl loves him, they’re both safe, and they love each other. Everything is amazing. 

Daryl can’t help chuckle along before kissing Glenn again just because he can. Because he has time. Because he has Glenn in his arms. Because everything is calm for once. Because there’s no rush. Because he loves Glenn. Because Glenn loves him. The kiss ends and Daryl manages to lie down without dislodging Glenn. Glenn immediately begins residing in his second home again. His hand finds his way to Daryl’s chest again to feel his heartbeat. 

This time Daryl’s curls his fingers up with Glenn’s with his thumb resting on the pulse in Glenn’s wrist.


End file.
